Once a Marriage
by Kiweee
Summary: They told her, Marriage brings love, and with love comes happiness. They couldn't be more wrong! Serena was your average student, that's ofcourse before she met her husband SerDar.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Dont't own, Don't Sue

Ever since her marriage, Serena never smiled, laughed or hanged out with her friends. She dropped out and got married to her boyfriend. They seemed like the perfect couple, but behind closed doors there are a lot of hidden secrets.

"Please stop, I can't take this any more" cried Serena.

"Ooh honey does that hurt?" he laughed wickedly.

" Why? Why do you keep doing this? I thought that you loved me?"

It all started at that stupid party. Ever since she got on the cheerleading team, Serena never got a break. She didn't have any more time for her self. Since she was the lightest, she was given all the hard stunts to do by herself. Of course she gained many enemies by this and the first was Beryl. Serena never wanted this but was forced to do this by her best friends saying that she needed to do something with her life. They never knew what their actions caused, the cursing, wailing, the beating and then there's of course her husband.

L ooo L, I didn't realize that it was this short except after i posted it, review and tell me what u thinl and the updates will be fast. The more reviews I get, the better the story will be. I promise


	2. You Made It !

Okay, this is the third copy of the second chapter because when I read the posted copy, I decided to change the outline of the story. So, here the next thing. For those who reviewed thanx alot, and for those who didn't, u know its not to late. Make a girl happy. Enjoy:)

Hey Guys, I apologize for the late update but its better late than never, right? L oo L. Well, I hope u enjoy this chapter. Keep me updated with your thoughts and expectations with the story. If any of u guys have suggestions regarding the story, please tell me. Well, enough for now. I hope u enjoy the story!

_To my great reviewers:_

serena221: I'll try to clear the story up, but don't worry its gonna be more clear in the next couple of chapters for sure.

Serene Amethyst: Thanx for the review and I'll try to keep the story to ur expectations

Snick3rDooDl3: I like the way u get things, and for the husband u'll just have to wait.

starangel07: Sorry for the late update.

Preppy Scout: Thanx for the boost.

Chikyuuhime: Hey, I finally got the chapter out, YAY!

ffgirlmoonie: Thanx and don't worry, I'm not gonna abandon this fic.

Exclaimer: Sadly, Sailor Moon doesn't belong to me.

Now on with the story…

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Serena wasn't that popular in high school, she was your average student. Well, at least until last summer when Mina came into the picture. Mina was the dream and idol of every girl, the perfect body, perfect face and the lines of boys trying to get her to go out with them. It wasn't until last summer that Mina moved into town, and coincidently she got to be Serena' neighbor. Their friendship sparked from the first day they met each other and through this friendship Serena became what she is today.

"Ooh, come on Serena. It'll be so much fun. I promise," pleaded Mina.

"But Mina, you know that I don't like that sort of stuff. I'm so clumsy, you know that"

"Well the better the reason to join. You know cheerleading can be so much fun, besides it's a great way to get all the good guys," winked Mina.

"But you already have all the good guys."

"Yah, so … Serena stop whining, besides I already signed you up and you're going to the try-outs whether you like it or not. So that's that."

"YOU DID WHAT? Mina how could you do this to me?"

"Oh stop being a drama queen and get ready the try-outs are in an hour."

-------------------- At the try-outs -----------------------

" Okay so how about we split the gym in half. I'll take the right and Sarah will take the left…." Directed the head cheerleader.

-------------------- After 3 hours ------------------------

"Okay, thank you for coming. The list of the people who got in will be posted tomorrow next to the P.E office and the first practice is this Friday for the people who made it."

----------------------- In the showers ------------------------

"Oh Mina, I'm exhausted. I never thought cheerleading will take all that energy." Cried Serena.

" Yah. I'm drained. Hey you so how that girl did that stunt. It was like so amazing and ………… " and on with the gossip

---------------------- The next day -------------------------

" Hey Sere, let's check who got in," pleaded Mina.

" Oh , you go ahead, you're probably in anyway. I sucks so don't bother and check my name." replied Serena.

Mina headed over to the list where all the girls, and surprisingly the guys as well, were located checking who got in. after looking through the list, Mina gasped loudly. Sere headed over there to check on her.

"Mina, what's wrong?"

Mina just pointed at the list and Serena started reading.

Okay let's see, hmmm,

... Beryl Smith, of course she's the first on the list

... Raye Hino, hey isn't she in my Art class?

... Jessie Johnson, who's this girl

... Mina Aino, HOORAY she made it

... Lita Larson, hey she's the tall girl.

... Serena Tsukino, yah

... Camela Ar..

Rewind..

Serena Tsukino … Serena Tsukino … Serena Tsukino .. Serena Tsukino

There must be a mistake, I made the team.

Serena didn't have time to think as strong arms circled her waist.

" Congrads babe. I never thought you were cheerleader material."

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Well, that's it for now. I'll try to post the third chapter sooner. Please review and tell me what you think. Do you like Serena so far?

Kiweee


	3. What?

I am soo sorry for the so late update. I know there is no excuse but with college and all, I didn't have any time to spare. But heads up I have 3 months of summer. So expect A LOT of updates.

_To my reviewers _

All of you, I apologize to each and everyone. I do realize that you have to refresh you memory to continue on with the story and for that I apologize. Please do keep reading and reviewing. It really does help in the writing process to read all your criticism. Thanks guys.

_To SailorHeart 01, small876 and __Serena of the Moon_

I would like to thank you especially because of you I Kept writing my story. I thought most of my readers forgot about Once a Marriage but you three kept me going so thank you. No, thank you a lot.

-- The story continues --

SLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP. Strong and hard, right on the cheek.

Everyone turned toward the sound and each and every one of them was amazed by what he/she saw.

"Sereeena …" Mina squeaked disbelieving her own eyes. She just witnessed Serena slapping the wealthiest and most popular boy in school, Diamond. The print of her hand was now visible on Diamond's cheek.

All the girls began whispering to each other wondering what Diamond would do!! Diamond, on the other hand, stared into Serena's eyes not saying a word while rubbing on his cheek until finally he spoke, "For a girl, you sure hit hard!"

Serena stood there stunned. For one second she was amazed she got on the team and for the next she tried to teach that pervert some lesson, only to learn that pervert was none other than Diamond. Now he was making fun of her. "That should teach you to stop touching everyone as if you own them." Serena had no idea from where she got the courage to say that.

Mina couldn't stand it anymore and wanted to stop this whole "thing" before anything serious happened. "OOOOOOOkay, we're sorry Diamond but a girl gotta go. Byee." She then took Serena by the arm and pulled her away from the scene.

"Minaa I didn't do anything wrong. He should have kept his hands to himself." Serena whined.

"Not another word Serena. That's it from you. You can't see a good thing even when it hits you right on the face. You just got hit on by the most popular and good looking guy in the whole school and what do you do? Heck, I'd die for him just to give me that look." Mina told her.

Serena and Mina went about their classes but Serena noticed that every time she walked into a room all the chit chatter stopped. Was she the topic of their discussion? Were they praising her or laughing at what she did? Serena regretted the day she even tried for that stupid cheerleading team, maybe she should just quit. But then that would make Mina so disappointed in her. So she decided to hang on for a while and see what happens.

-- Later on at Mina's house

"Serena we have practice in an hour. I'm gonna go take a bath you do whatever you want." And so Mina went to the bathroom and started taking a shower.

While Mina was in the bathroom, Serena went on flipping the magazine pages. DING DING DING, the door bell rang.

"Serena, honey can you get that?" asked Mina.

"Sure" Serena sighed and got out of the room. She opened the door and was stunned. "Ahh.. Hii" she muttered.

"Serena, who is it?" came out Mina and as soon as she saw who it was she was amazed " What are you doing here?"

-- That's it for now guys. I wanted to post the chapter as soon as possible so forgive me if it's too short for you. Thanks and please do review and tell me what you think. It does make me happy  Later…


End file.
